Let Me Love You (Français)
by BrittzandTana
Summary: Voici la version française de Let Me Love You, traduite par @prettycoraly ! EMISON! EMILY/ALISON! AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is Let Me Love You in Français ;D Thanks to my amazing translator, prettycoraly!**

**EEE=Emily AAA=Ali SSS=Spencer HHH=Hanna ARI=Aria**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

EEE

Emily n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle retournerait un jour à Rosewood. Honnêtement, elle pouvait à peine se souvenir de son ancienne vie. Elle avait 22 ans, et ça faisait 5 ans qu'elle était partie, et elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour éliminer tous les souvenirs de cette époque. Elle n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis quand elle vivait ici, elle était la fille timide de l'équipe de natation, une des plus rapide d'ailleurs ! Et de loin. Ce qui lui a permis d'intégrer une prestigieuse école à Philadelphie. Pendant les quatre années où elle était là-bas, elle avait réussi à sortir, à se faire des amis et plus précisément des petites amies. Avant de quitter Rosewood elle était sortie avec Maya, et quand elle était à Philly, elle sortait avec une fille nommée Paige. Emily était lesbienne, et c'était dur pour elle de trouver des filles lesbiennes et à la fois qui lui plaisaient. Elle en a rencontré plusieurs à Philly mais aucune ne l'a vraiment aimé. Et après qu'elle et Paige aient rompu, Emily était sûre qu'elle ne trouverait plus jamais une fille qui l'aimerait pour toujours.

Mais aujourd'hui Emily était de retour à Rosewood, l'endroit où elle avait grandi. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait. Sa mère vivait toujours au même endroit dans leur maison de famille, et son père était en mission dans l'armée pour défendre son pays. Heureusement Emily emménageait dans son propre appartement. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé depuis l'université, ce qui lui avait permis d'économiser pour sa future vie. Maintenant qu'elle était de retour à Rosewood, elle devait absolument trouver un emploi quelque part. Elle avait pensé au Grill, qui était selon elle un des seuls endroits intéressant dans la petite ville.

On était lundi matin, et Emily sortait ses cartons de sa voiture pour les amener dans son appartement. Elle en avait marre de faire ça seule, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas que sa mère l'aide. Plusieurs fois elle lui avait dit qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller seule, car sa mère croyait sans cesse qu'Emily avait besoin d'elle pour la guider partout. Donc voilà elle était là, seule à transporter ses affaires, mais heureusement le bâtiment avait un ascenseur. Elle avait bientôt fini quand elle rencontra quelqu'un dans l'immeuble. Avant ça, Emily desespérait et commençait à penser qu'il n'y avait que des vieilles personnes qui ne sortaient jamais de leurs appartements. Emily posa le lourd carton en gémissant, et attendait que l'ascenseur arrive. Elle posa rapidement le carton à l'intérieur, et quand elle voulu reprendre l'ascenseur elle vit une autre personne dedans.

Elle était petite avec des cheveux foncés, noirs et avait un très bon goût vestimentaire. Emily n'osa rien dire, parce qu'elle était timide surement. Elle rentra dans l'ascenseur pour se positionner à ses côtés.

« Tu es nouvelle ? » la fille demanda.

« Euh… Oui » Emily répondit la regardant.

« Je m'appelle Aria » Aria lui dit en souriant et en tendant une main.

« Emily » elle répondit en serrant sa main.

« Tu viens juste d'emménager ? »

« En fait j'ai bientôt fini, les deux derniers cartons sont dans ma voiture. » Emily répondu avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Oh, tu as besoin d'aide ? » Aria demanda.

Emily secoua sa tête et dit « Non ça va aller. Tu sembles occupée »

« Non c'est bon, je vais juste au Grill avec des amies. Elles ne m'en voudront pas si je suis en retard quelques minutes » Aria insista, en souriant. Emily lui donna un sourire quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Les deux marchèrent jusque la voiture d'Emily. « Donc Emily, d'où est-ce que tu viens ? ».

« Je viens de Philadelphie, mais j'habitais ici avant » Emily avoua.

« Ah bon ? Tu allais au lycée de Rosewood ? » dit Aria, surprise. Les deux prirent les derniers cartons et Emily ferma sa voiture.

« Oui, il y a bientôt cinq ans » Emily répondit.

« On y était durant les mêmes années alors. C'est marrant, je ne me rappelle pas de toi » Aria admis pendant qu'ils montaient dans l'ascenseur.

« Oui, la plupart des gens ne se souviennent pas de moi. J'étais du genre à rester à l'écart et je ne sortais pas beaucoup »

« Si j'avais pu, j'aurai fait la même chose que toi, rester derrière, en retrait… Mais mon amie Alison n'aura jamais permis ça » dit Aria en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Elle adore être au centre de l'attention, et je suis l'une de ses meilleures amies. Donc je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'on était considérées comme « populaires » au lycée. » Aria expliqua. « Mais je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup apprécié, c'était de bons moments.. »

Emily regarda le numéro d'étage et vu qu'il atteignait six. C'était son étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les yeux filles sortirent et entrèrent dans l'appartement d'Emily.

« Tu peux mettre ce carton au dessus de celui-ci, merci » Emily lança à Aria.

« Ok » Aria répondit, en posant le carton. « Ton appartement est vraiment grand pour une personne! Ou peut-être que tu ne vis pas seule ici... »

Aria sourit, comme si elle essayait de savoir si Emily était en couple ou pas. Emily sourit tristement. « Non, seulement moi. Si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui emménageait avec moi, je ne serai pas seule à me débattre avec ces cartons »

Aria rigola et sourit. « Si tu as encore besoin d'aide, mon appartement est juste à l'étage du dessus, numéro A14 »

« Merci! Et désolée de t'avoir dérangé avec ça » Emily dit en souriant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! » insista Aria. « On se voit plus tard, c'était sympa de te rencontrer Emily! »

« Oui ! Très sympa » Emily répondit. Aria repartit vers l'ascenseur et s'en alla. Tandis qu'Emily ferma la porte de son appartement, souriant à elle-même. C'était cool de déjà connaître quelqu'un dans l'immeuble. Aria avait l'air très amicale.

Emily regarda toutes les boites qu'il restait à ranger et dit « Bon, on dirait que j'ai du boulot ».

AAA

« Alison? » Aria appela en agitant sa main devant la tête de la blonde. Alison sorti de ses rêves et regarda Aria.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu semblais encore une fois ailleurs ! » Spencer lui dit en la regardant bizarrement.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses dans la tête en ce moment » dit Alison en sachant très bien qu'elle leur mentait. Ou peut-être pas. Elle était vraiment perturbée ces derniers temps.. Ses dernières relations amoureuses avaient comme les précédentes, fondu en poussières. Mais elle ne l'avait pas dit aux autres filles, elles l'auraient sûrement jugé sans comprendre.

« Bon, on voulait simplement te demander si tu étais toujours d'accord pour aller au centre commercial plus tard? » Aria demanda. « Je ne sais pas pour Hanna et Spencer mais après avoir travaillé autant la semaine dernière, j'ai juste envie de passer ma journée à dépenser un peu d'argent que j'ai durement gagné. »

« Oui ! Pareil pour moi! » Hanna répliqua « Ma carte bancaire n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre tout le weekend. Ah... Travailler les weekends , un des inconvénients à diriger une boutique de mode. »

« Essaies de rentrer dans une université de droit et d'étudier toute la semaine » Spencer lâcha, la tête dans les mains.

« Oui, d'accord pour le centre commercial » Alison répondit finalement « Je dois juste repasser par mon appart' avant. J'ai travaillé toute la matinée et j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche! »

Alison travaille au Grill, elle prend les commandes des clients et leur apporte ce qu'ils désirent. Ce n'était pas un job en or mais elle gagnait un peu d'argent. Et puis ça lui avait permis de rester dans la même ville que ses meilleures amies.

Alison se sentait très seule depuis un moment, même si ses amies étaient toujours là. Même si Aria vivait dans le même immeuble, elle, avait la chance, de ne pas vivre seule. Elle vivait avec Jake depuis un an. Il était un peu plus vieux, mais Alison sentait que c'était un bon gars, il était capable de protéger Aria et c'était le plus important. Même si Alison avait l'habitude d'être une garce avec les filles, elle se préoccupait beaucoup de les savoir protégées.

« Alison, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu veux vraiment venir faire les boutiques ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de te perdre dans tes pensées! » Hanna dit, en réveillant Alison de ses réflexions.

« Non, ça va. Mais je crois que je vais rentrer la maintenant tout de suite. On se rejoint au centre commercial » lâcha Alison en se levant de sa chaise. « Ne vous amusez pas trop sans moi les filles! »

« Comme si c'était possible » Spencer répondit en rigolant avec un certain sarcasme. Alison leur fit son meilleur sourire et sortit du Grill. Elle était sûre que ses amies avaient remarqué que son sourire était faux, mais elles ne l'avaient pas retenu. Peut-être qu'elles comprenaient qu'Alison était dans une mauvaise passe. Après tout, la rupture avec son dernier petit ami était très récente.

Alison monta dans sa voiture et comme sur un mode d'auto pilote, la voiture arriva rapidement devant l'immeuble. Mais quand elle arriva dans le parking, elle remarqua que sa place était déjà prise. Alison pouvait dire exactement qui était dans l'appart' ou qui ne l'était pas. Donc tout le monde était censés se garer à sa place habituelle. Il n'y avait rien d'officiel mais c'était juste une règle entre les habitants. Cette voiture n'était pas seulement à la place d'Alison mais en plus elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Ennuyée, Alison se gara sur une place vide, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le numéro six, son étage.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, la blonde sortit et fonça sur quelqu'un. Elle entendit quelque chose tomber par terre. « Ugh » grommela Alison « Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches ? »

Elle cligna des yeux à nouveau, et remarqua que la jeune fille était encore par terre, en train de ramasser les affaires d'Alison. « Je suis tellement désolée! » la brune dit tout en se levant et regroupant les papiers qu'elle avait.

Alison cligna encore des yeux dès qu'elle vu le visage de la brune. Elle était magnifique, et ce n'était pas assez pour décrire à quel point elle était ravissante!

« Non vraiment, je n'ai vu qu'une personne ici depuis ce matin, je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un et » dit la jeune fille en essayant de s'excuser.

« C'est bon » répondit Alison en agitant sa tête.

Toutes deux restèrent pendant quelques instant en silence, immobiles, juste avant qu'Alison reprenne ses esprits et passa à côté d'elle. « Encore désolée » dit la blonde avec une voix tremblante. La brunette lui sourit alors, et les deux se séparèrent. Alison essaya de ne pas se retourner pour regarder la jolie brune, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle vit des yeux couleur chocolat qui regardaient dans sa direction quand elle referma la porte de son appartement.

Tout en soupirant, Ali commença à enlever ses vêtements. Un des avantages de vivre seule. Elle mit en route la douche, et plongea sous l'eau chaude.

Elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser à cette jolie fille. Était-elle nouvelle ? Était-ce sa voiture sur sa place de parking ? Son appartement était au même étage ? Avait-elle acheté l'appartement d'en face ? Quel était son nom ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait la voir à nouveau ?

Stop. Stop. Stop. C'est juste une fille que tu as croisé par hasard. Peut-être qu'elle était juste là pour te vendre de ces gadgets inutiles.

Il y avait juste quelque chose à propos de cette fille... En général, Alison ne prêtait pas attention aux gens, mais cette fille avait retenu son attention. Pourquoi ? Alison voulait savoir.

* * *

**Commentez s'il vous plait!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my awesome translator, prettycoraly!**

* * *

Chapitre 2

EEE

Emily tapa à la porte de la maison devant laquelle elle se tenait. Une minute plus tard, sa mère ouvrit « Oh Emily, tu avais besoin d'aide pour déballer tes affaires ? »

« Non maman, j'ai passé les dernières heures à ranger et j'ai retrouvé quelques affaires que je voulais te donner » Emily répondit en donnant à sa mère le paquet de feuilles qu'elle tenait. C'était seulement quelques lettres, des cartes d'anniversaires et plusieurs photos mais elle n'avait aucun intérêt à les garder.

« Ah. D'accord » fit sa mère, déçue. Elle prit les feuilles et demanda « Tu as besoin d'autre chose ma chérie ? »

« Non maman, ça va » Emily insista « Je dois encore aller ranger, j'y vais, je t'appellerai plus tard ».

« Es-tu sûre ? »

« Oui » dit Emily tout en quittant la demeure pour se diriger vers la voiture. Elle aimait vraiment sa mère mais depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'Emily était gay, elles s'étaient éloignées et ne s'étaient pas rapprochées depuis.

Quand elle s'asseya dans l'auto, Emily pensa rapidement et automatiquement aux vingt dernières minutes quand elle avait rencontré la blonde près de l'ascenseur. Il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant et de mystérieux à propos d'elle, si ce n'est qu'elle était incroyablement resplendissante. Et ses cheveux, oui ses cheveux semblaient extrêmement doux, et ses yeux bleus brillants... On aurait dit qu'elle sortait d'un film.

Se réveillant, Emily remarqua qu'elle était toujours devant la maison de sa mère, elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, elle sortit du quartier et se dirigea vers son appart' : elle avait encore beaucoup de travail.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans l'ascenseur. Avant de sortir, elle s'assura que personne n'était là. Elle avait déjà fait une bêtise plus tôt en ne regardant pas où elle allait. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise, et même si la blonde avait insisté sur le fait que c'était sa faute, Emily se sentait autant coupable.

Elle avança jusqu'à sa porte : C13, et pris la vieille clé. Elle l'a rentra dans la serrure et essaya de tourner mais la clé resta bloquée. Bien sûr pensa-t-elle. Elle avait horreur de ce genre de situations. Tandis qu'elle continuait de déverrouiller la porte, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle.

« Tentative de cambriolage ? »venant d'une voix qu'Emily venait juste de reconnaître. Elle tourna la tête et vit la blonde qu'elle avait fait tomber plus tôt.

« Non, c'est mon appartement mais la clé est bloquée » elle répondit simplement.

« Ah donc c'est toi, la personne qui s'est garé sur ma place de parking.. » la blonde commenta en avança vers la porte pour aider la brune.

« Oh désolée je n'avais pas réalisé que... » Emily commença.

« Non c'est rien » la blonde insista, jouant avec la clé et réussissant à la sortir comme une experte. « Ce genre de choses arrivent beaucoup ici, mais tu vas t'habituer. »

« Cool, merci ! » remercia Emily.

« Aucun soucis ! » répondit la fille aux cheveux d'or. « Donc tu viens de où ? Tu dois venir d'un minuscule petit endroit pour emménager dans ce petit trou ».

« Philly » Emily répondit « J'étais là-bas pour l'université. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis, ni de famille, ni de travail alors ici ou ailleurs... »

« Ahh, fille solitaire je présume » la blonde commenta. « C'est quoi ton nom Philly ? »

« Emily » répondit Emily en regardant la blonde de haut en bas. Elle était absolument parfaite, sa taille, sa silhouette, ses longs cheveux blonds.. « Et toi ? »

« Alison » la blonde – Alison répondit.

« Joli prénom » Emily commenta, en se souvenant qu'Aria avait parlé d'une certaine Alison qui adorait être au centre de l'attention. « Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, tu sembles devoir partir. »

AAA

Alison baissa les yeux et se regarda. Elle remarqua sa tenue un peu trop habillée alors qu'elle n'allait qu'au centre commercial. « Oh j'allais juste faire les boutiques avec des amies »

« En tout cas, merci de m'avoir aidé avec cette clé ! » Emily dit, en lui donnant un petit sourire. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte de l'appartement et Alison haussa les sourcils en voyant les piles de cartons.

« Tu es arrivée aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'il y a énormément de cartons ici » Alison commenta. Pour une raison inconnue Alison sentait qu'elle devait rester ici et parler à Emily plutôt que de courir rejoindre ses amies.

« Oui » Emily dit.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour ranger tout ça ? » se demanda Alison, souhaitant de tout son cœur qu'Emily réponde oui.

« Je ne devrai pas t'empêcher de sortir » Emily répondit poliment mais Alison aurait pu deviner que la brune y tenait autant qu'elle.

« Crois-moi, je ne leur manquerai pas » Alison admit. « J'ai été dans la lune toute la journée et je n'ai jamais rien écouté de ce qu'elles disaient.. »

« Ni où tu allais... » Emily ria faisant référence à l'accident survenu un peu plus tôt. Alison se sentit rougir, ce qui était plutôt bizarre. Elle se contenta de sourire à Emily.

« Exactement ! Donc je peux entrer ? »Alison demanda alors.

Emily hésita mais fini par dire « Oui, vas-y rentre ! »

Elles rentrèrent toutes deux dans l'appartement, Alison regarda l'endroit vide. La cuisine et le salon semblaient grands pour une seule personne. Elle devina donc la taille de la chambre même si elle ne l'a voyait pas.

« Tu connais Aria ? » Emily demanda « Je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure et elle a mentionné une Alison. Celle-ci regarda Emily. « Oui c'est moi. Pourquoi elle parlait de moi ? »

« On parlait juste du lycée. Je veux dire, j'ai été au même lycée que vous mais je ne vous y ai jamais vu, ni connu. » Emily répondit.

« Sérieux, je pense que je t'aurais remarqué ! Je connaissais pratiquement tout le monde ! » Alison admit.

« Pourquoi tu m'aurais remarqué ? »

Ali senti ses joues devenir roses. « Tu.. euh.. Je .. Peu importe, mais oui je connaissais un tas de gens. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais toi non.. »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu être repérée au lycée. Si tu m'avais connu, j'aurai été cette fille gay de l'équipe de natation » dit Emily avec hésitation.

Donc elle est gay. Alison pensa, essayant de faire le tri dans sa tête. Pourquoi les choses étaient devenues aussi compliquées ? Il y avait des moments, comme celui-là où la seule chose qu'Alison désirait était de retourner à l'époque du lycée. Vie cool, en ayant tout ce qu'elle voulait, pouvoir effrayer n'importe qui en un regard. « Oui, bizarre je ne me rappelle vraiment pas de toi et je me sens mal pour ça.. «

« Ne le sois pas » dit Emily tout en souriant à la blonde.

« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas t'intégrer ? » Alison questionna en se remémorant tous les visages du hall du lycée, mais ne trouvant guère celui de la jolie brune.

Emily haussa les épaules. « Tu peux prendre ce carton de vêtements ? Je vais prendre l'autre. Je crois que si je veux avoir quelque chose à porter demain, ce sont les premiers que je devrais ranger » blagua Emily.

Alison prit le carton en question, en silence. Ce qui était étrange pour Alison de ne rien dire. Elle entra dans la chambre et posa le carton sur le lit. « C'est un grand appartement pour une personne »

« C'est ce qu'Aria a dit aussi » Emily répondit.

« Le mien est plutôt petit. Mais bon, le loyer est bas, un des avantages de vivre seule » continua Alison.

« J'en aurai voulu un plus petit, mais celui la était le seul disponible. » Emily répondit.

« Oui, il est libre depuis quelques mois. Je me demandais quand quelqu'un viendrait enfin y habiter. C'était bizarre de ne pas avoir de voisin » dit Alison en haussant les épaules.

« Tu m'as moi, maintenant » Emily dit en souriant. Alison lui rendit son sourire. Elle n'aurait pas pu ne pas lui rendre. Elles commencèrent à ouvrir les cartons.

Bien sur, les premières choses devaient forcément être les sous-vêtements d'Emily. Et honnêtement c'était plus de la lingerie. Alison regarda en l'air et Emily s'aperçut de ce que la blonde venait de découvrir.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée » Emily s'exclama en essayant de cacher tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Ses joues étaient rouges pivoines. Alison ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout le monde sait que les filles les plus timides sont secrètement les plus sexy »

Cette remarque fit une nouvelle fois rougir Emily. Alison se retenait de rire, mais elle aimait bien voir la brune rougir ? D'un coup, le téléphone d'Alison se mit à sonner.

« Juste une seconde » Ali chuchota à Emily avant de déverrouiller l 'écran et de répondre à l'appel, sans même ne prêter attention au destinataire. « Oui ? »

« Tu vas venir oui ou non ? » entendit Ali venant d'Hanna

« Non, je suis occupée avec autre chose. » Alison répondit.

« Sérieux ? Ça fait une demie-heure qu'on t'attends que tu viennes ! » Hanna grogna.

« Désolée, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir » Alison s'excusa, pas vraiment convaincue. Elle préférait largement être ici avec Emily que de se pavaner au centre commercial. C'était peut-être méchant mais Emily l'intriguait tellement. Elle voulait en savoir plus.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais exactement ? » demanda Aria. Alison aperçue qu'elle était en hauts parleurs.

« J'aide notre nouvelle voisine à ranger ses affaires » répondit Alison, sachant qu'Emily la regardait.

« Quoi ? Tu aides vraiment quelqu'un ? Qu'est ce qu'elle te donne en échange ?» lança Spencer.

« Tais-toi. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'horrible personne Spencer ! Je dois y aller, je vous rappellerai »

EEE

« Elles sont en colère contre toi pour le lapin que tu leur as posé ? » demanda Emily une fois qu'Ali avait raccroché.

« Non, elles comprennent » Alison répondit, mais Emily n'était pas totalement convaincue.

« Bon, au fait je suis désolée pour mes sous-vêtements » montrant des yeux les bouts de tissus et se dépêcha de les ranger dans le dernier tiroir de la commode.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est toute pareil ! » Ali insista.

Emily ria et demanda « Tu as toujours habité ici, à Rosewood ? »

Ali hésitait à répondre mais fini par lâcher « Oui. J'ai toujours rêvé de quitter cet endroit, mais ça n'est pas arriver, et puis je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Ici je suis avec mes amies. »

« Moi aussi, je voulais partir, partir loin. Mais après l'université, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire, donc je suis revenue ici. Peut-être que je pourrai devenir le nouveau coach de l'équipe de natation du lycée ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Alison sourit, et Emily se senti légère. C'était peut-être étrange cette réaction, surtout après un sourire. Emily ne pouvait pas décrire la façon dont elle se sentait. Alison était... Magnifique, et drôle et attentionnée. Em espérait qu'elle n'était pas en train de se faire des idées sur la blonde. Enfin bref elle tait convaincue qu'elle ne ferait pas le premier pas à moins d'être sûre qu'Alison soit gay aussi.

Alison resta et aida Emily, des affaires par ci par là, dans la cuisine... Emily était vraiment vraiment reconnaissante envers Ali pour l'avoir aidé. « Merci, vraiment pour ton aide. Sans toi j'aurai pris le triple du temps pour faire tout ça. » Emily dit alors qu'elle accompagna Alison sur le bord de la porte.

« Quand tu veux ! » Alison répondit avec un sourire. Elles restèrent comme ça pendant un instant, comme juste après l'incident de ce matin. Emily ne savait pas quoi dire, mais Alison parla en premier. « Bon si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi, tu sais où tu peux me trouver »

« Oui, merci encore ! » dit Emily.

Alison sourit gentillement « Ne t'inquiètes pas ! On se voit plus tard Em ! »

« Salut !» Ali rentra chez elle, et Emily fit de même. Ça ne sentait pas bon, elle commençait déjà à apprécier cette fille, et elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça.

Emily regarda le reste de l'appartement, et se découragea « Je ferai le reste demain ».

Elle se mit en pyjama et se coucha de suite. Elle s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

**Commentez s'il vous plait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to my awesome translator, prettycoraly!**

* * *

Chapitre 3

« Mais où est Aria ? » Hanna demanda en s'effondrant sur le lit de Spencer. Spencer, venait d'une famille riche et donc elle avait le plus grand appartement. Toby vivait avec elle, mais il est actuellement parti pour X raison donc Alison, Hanna et Spencer avaient voulu avoir une soirée entre fille. Mais apparemment pas Aria.

« Avec Jake, peut-être ? » dit Alison en souriant.

« Ha ! Avoir un petit ami c'est tellement nul » grommela Hanna, la tête dans les oreillers.

« Hey ! Je sors avec Toby ! » Lui rappela Spencer.

« Peu importe. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous deux avez besoin d'avoir des copains. Moi j'ai juste un paquet de chips comme coloc et ça me suffit. Et ne parles pas de la « Grosse Hanna » Alison » claqua Hanna en regardant l'autre blonde. Alison leva ses mains comme pour se défendre. Ses amies pensaient encore qu'elle n'avait pas changé. N'avaient-elles pas remarqué qu'elle essayait d'être plus sympa ?

« Je suis célibataire aussi ! » Ali rappela à Hanna.

« Oui, je sais. » s'excusa Hanna. « J'en ai juste marre de vous voir vous éloigner dès que vous avez un copain. » dit-elle en s'adressant à Spencer. « Limite, Ali et moi on devrait peut-être se mettre ensemble »

Alison fusilla Hanna du regard « Quoi ? » dit-elle avec une voix alarmée.

« C'est bon je rigole ! » dit Hanna.

« Ok » Alison laissa son esprit divaguer et la première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut : Emily. C'est presque inquiétant, elle l'avait seulement rencontré le matin même. Elle aurait voulu lui demander son numéro de téléphone.

« Alison, tu recommences ! » s'exclama Spencer en agitant ses mains devant les yeux d'Alison.

« Je suis désolée » dit Ali en s'asseyant, espérant que ça l'aiderait à se concentrer. « C'est juste que j'ai pleins de choses en tête en ce moment, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'asseoir et penser et apparemment mon esprit profite de ce moment pour le faire »

« Écoute, si tu veux rentrer, on comprend très bien. Peut-être que tu as juste besoin d'une nuit calme » conseilla Hanna.

« Ça va aller, je vais aller boire un verre d'eau » dit Alison en quittant la pièce. Elle alla chercher un verre, ouvra le frigo pour prendre la bouteille d'eau. Ses sentiments étaient tellement compliqués, comme des nœuds géants. Comme si elle aurait besoin de plusieurs années pour s'asseoir et penser et mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

Elle sortit de ses pensées avant que son verre ne déborde. Elle remit le bouchon et mis la bouteille au frais. Elle prit un grosse gorgée d'eau et retourna dans la chambre. Cette nuit allait être longue.

Alison se réveilla, allongée sur le lit de Spencer. Elle se leva et vit ses deux amies en train de dormir par terre. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi elle, se retrouvait toujours dans le lit. Elle attrapa son téléphone et regarda l'heure, il lui restait une heure avant d'aller travailler. Elle détestait que le Grill doive ouvrir à 10h le matin, alors que personne ne venait avant midi.

Ne voulant pas réveiller ses amies, Ali prit son sac et son téléphone et parti. Elle avait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, mais elle arriva très vite à son appartement pour se changer et se remaquiller.

Ali voulait absolument voir Emily par hasard. Elle continuait de se demander pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas demander son numéro. Elle devait la revoir pour l'obtenir ! Malheureusement elle n'eut pas de chance et ne la croisa pas, ni en arrivant, ni en repartant pour le Grill.

EEE

Emily attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et bu. Elle avait toujours aimé courir, c'était son second sport préféré, après la natation. En général elle courait pour se détendre et oublier les soucis du quotidien. Et aujourd'hui ces choses se présentaient sous la forme d'Alison. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à la blonde. Et ça devenait limite effrayant d'autant penser à une fille en si peu de temps !

Emily se retrouva sur le chemin du retour vers son appartement. Son tee-shirt lui collait au corps et elle savait qu'elle allait devoir prendre une douche avant qu'elle ne parte. Aujourd'hui Emily voulait trouver un travail. Elle en avait vraiment besoin parce que l'argent qu'elle avait économisé n'allait pas suffire. Et en plus elle pensait prendre quelques cours à Hollis. Quand elle était à l'université, elle avait commencé à passer son examen pour devenir coach, pourquoi pas au lycée ? Elle avait juste à finir ses examens, ce qui équivalait à quelques cours à Hollis.

De l'entrée de l'immeuble jusque devant sa porte, Emily espérait et espérait qu'elle croiserait Alison mais pas de chance. Elle ouvrit la porte, mis sa clé dans la serrure en souhaitant que celle-ci ne resterait pas bloquée. Parce que ce genre de choses allait l'agacer très rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit.

Se dirigeant vers la douche, Emily commença à se déshabiller. Une fois dans la douche, elle tourna le robinet mais rien ne venait. Elle vérifia l'évier. Pareil. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ce foutu appartement ? Elle venait tout juste d'emménager !

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, se rhabilla, prit son shampoing, ses vêtements et ses clés contre elle et quitta l'endroit. Emily inspira profondément et tapa à la porte d'Ali. Elle attendit mais aucune réponse. Elle essaya à nouveau, mais toujours la même chose. Elle soupira et parti dans l'ascenseur, en essayant d'oublier qu'elle n'avait pas de chaussures.

Elle monta à l'étage sept et trouva l'appartement A14, celui d'Aria. Elle ne savait pas si la brune vivait seule ou pas, mais elle espérait que si c'était le cas, ce serait Aria qui répondrait. Elle tapa doucement à la porte et entendit des pas venir vers la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur Aria.

« Oh Emily ! » lança Aria en souriant.

« Salut ! Je suis désolée mais il n'y a pas d'eau dans l'appartement. Je vais appeler le plombier mais en attendant est-ce que je peux utiliser ta douche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et.. » S'expliqua Emily.

« Entre ! Jake est parti travailler il y a quelques heures, je suis seule ! » dit Aria.

« Jake c'est ton petit-ami ? » demanda Emily

« Oui » Aria répondit en souriant. « La salle de bain est là »

« Merci beaucoup ! » remercia Emily, Aria lui sourit en retour. Emily était contente de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses amis. Et elle se demanda alors si les autres filles étaient aussi sympas qu'Aria et Alison. Elle avait entendu parler de Spencer hier, quand Alison était au téléphone mais elle n'était pas sûre du dernier prénom.

Emily posa ses affaires avant d'allumer l'eau chaude et d'entrer dans la douche. Elle espérait vraiment que cette coupure d'eau ne dure pas trop longtemps, parce que ça aller devenir très embêtant de devoir se promener dans le bâtiment tout le temps pour se doucher, ou se laver les mains ou encore aller aux toilettes.

Une fois lavée, elle sortit et s'habilla. Le reste de ses affaires, et son maquillage étaient encore en bas.

« - peut-être qu'elle essaye de se remettre de son histoire avec Justin » entendit Emily une voix provenant sûrement d'Aria qui parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle alla dans le salon et la cuisine, elle vit la brune assise sur une chaise au bar en train de parler à une blonde. « Oh, Emily, voici Hanna ».

Ça doit être la quatrième du groupe « Salut » lança Emily. « Encore merci Aria ! J'espère que le plombier pourra remettre l'eau en route. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça s'est éteint ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, cet endroit a des problèmes très souvent. Et tu sais qu'Alison habite juste en face de chez toi ? » Demanda Aria.

« Oui, j'ai essayé chez elle mais elle n'était pas là. » informa Emily.

« Elle travaille » dit Hanna en souriant. « Ce que je devrais être en train de faire, et toi aussi Aria ! »

« Oh, est-ce que je vous ai empêché de partir ? » demanda Emily, inquiétée.

Aria hocha la tête « Non ne t'en fais pas, c'est bon ». Emily se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et donna un sourire aux deux filles.

« Encore une fois merci » elle dit avant de sortir. Elle repartit dans l'ascenseur et retourna à son appartement pour finir de se préparer.

Trente minutes plus tard, Emily conduisait dans Rosewood, en s'arrêtant dans tous les magasins qui semblaient rechercher de nouveaux employés. Aucun des jobs n'intéressait Emily, mais elle postula pour quelques-uns. Elle approcha de la zone des restaurants et remarqua l'Applerose Grill. Ça a toujours été un coin sympa pour traîner en groupe, entre ados ou adultes. Mais Emily n'avait pas l'habitude d'y aller.

Elle entra dans le restaurant et regarda autour. Il était 11h et il n'y avait pas un chien. Et peut-être aucun gérant non plus. Mais les lumières étaient allumées, ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un avait forcement ouvert les lieux plus tôt. « Bonjour ? » appela Emily.

Elle vit la tête blonde sortir de la cuisine.

« Emily ? » venant d'Alison. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » La blonde quitta la cuisine et se mit derrière le bar.

« Bah écoute, j'essaie de trouver un job. Ça embauche ici ? » Demanda Emily.

Alison posa son coude sur le bar et son menton sur sa main. « Malheureusement non, j'ai eu la dernière place il y a quelques semaines. »

Emily soupira mais en souriant tout de même.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Alison

« Je devrai... peut-être continuer de chercher »

« Probablement » affirma Alison. « Mais il n'y a personne ici, et je vais rester coincée ici seule et pour une heure entière. Donc si tu as faim tu devrais manger quelque chose. »

Emily savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire non à Alison. Elle hocha la tête et Alison lui renvoya un sourire. « Assis-toi où tu veux. Tu souhaites quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Surprends-moi » suggéra Em, se sentant confiante. Alison lui rendit un sourire.

« Comptes sur moi ! ».

AAA

Alison retourna à la cuisine et s'arrêta nettement pour respirer un grand coup. Elle savait que les petits papillons qui volaient dans son ventre quand elle voyait Emily, n'étaient pas normaux. Ça n'arrangeait pas la situation. Tout ce qu'elle savait, et surtout qu'elle avait besoin, était de passer du temps avec Emily, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison.

Redescendant sur Terre, Alison réalisa qu'elle devait cuisiner un plat pour Emily. Et si elle était allergique à quelque chose ? Ou si elle n'aimait pas ? Et si-

Relax Ali. Fais quelque chose de simple, comme des pâtes. Tout le monde aime les pâtes. Juste pas en grande quantité, tu ne veux quand même pas que la fille que tu aimes prenne cinq kilos. 4

La fille qu'elle aimait ? Avait-elle vraiment pensé ça ? Est-ce qu'elle aimait Emily.. de cette façon ? Alison sourit pendant qu'elle cuisinait. Pourquoi la question était difficile. Ça devrait juste être oui ou non. Est-ce qu'elle aimait Emily ? Même ce n'était pas simple. Même la question de savoir si elle était gay ou pas n'était pas une simple question. Elle venait d'une famille assez ouverte d'esprit mais elle n'avait jamais considéré l'idée qu'elle pouvait être homosexuelle.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait fini les pâtes et la sauce. Elle amena rapidement le plat à Emily, qui était sur son téléphone. « J'espère que tu aimes les pâtes » Ali s'assura, posa l'assiette devant la brune.

Emily rangea son téléphone et dit « Qui n'aime pas ? » en souriant.

« Exactement » Alison répondit avec un sourire. Elle prit une fourchette et se servit dans le plat. Elle s'étonna du résultat.

« Combien je te dois ? » Emily demanda, en prenant un peu de pâtes.

« Rien du tout, tu as échangé ta compagnie contre de la nourriture » repondit Ali. « Tu aimes bien ? »

« Oui, c'est extra ! » insista Emily « Donc est-ce que tu connais un endroit qui embauche dans le coin ?

« Il y a un beau petit café de l'autre côté de la rue, je pense qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un. Je travaillais là-bas avant d'arriver ici. Ça paye un peu moins qu'ici mais bon.. » expliqua Alison. Elle voulait vraiment qu'Emily travaille dans le coin, pour la voir encore plus souvent.

« J'irai voir, merci » dit Emily.

« Aucun soucis, comment était ta matinée ? » dit Alison, derrière le comptoir.

« Horrible. L'eau a cessé de fonctionner dans l'appart, j'ai appelé le plombier et il vérifie ce qu'il se passe. Mais Aria m'a prêté sa salle de bain. » expliqua Emily. Un million de pensées envahissaient alors l'esprit de la blonde, comme ce à quoi Emily ressemblait nue, se douchant.

« Ça m'est arrivé quand j'ai emménagé » admis Alison. « Ça n'a pas fonctionner pendant plusieurs semaines. La seule chose qui allait, était les toilettes, et encore c'était un miracle ! »

« Sérieux ? » demanda Emily, désespérée.

« Si ça t'arrive, tu es la bienvenue pour utiliser ma douche sans problème quand tu as besoin » suggéra Alison, voulant voir à nouveau un sourire sur les lèvres d'Emily.

« Merci. En fait ce matin je suis d'abord venue chez toi, mais tu étais déjà partie travailler. » Dit Emily.

« Eh bien, je te donnerai un clé alors » suggéra Ali « Se promener dans l'immeuble pendant deux semaines c'est pas très pratique »

Emily regarda sérieusement Alison « Tu me donnerais réellement une clé de ton appart ?

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Tu vas me voler mes affaires ? » Ali ria.

« Ce n'était pas prévu » dit Emily en souriant tandis qu'Ali remarqua que la brune avait presque fini ses pâtes.

« Ah euh, si on doit partager ma salle de bain, ce serait plus simple si on avait chacun le numéro de l'autre » suggéra Alison en espérant qu'Emily n'ai pas compris sa réelle intention. Peu importe ce qu'elle ressentait pour cette fille, c'était fort.

« Oui, on devrait » dit Emily en donnant son téléphone. Ali donna le sien. Toutes deux échangèrent leurs numéros. Alison s'enregistra comme « Ali » car elle voulait que la brune sache qu'elle pouvait l'appeler par son surnom. Quand elle reprit son téléphone, Ali découvrit le nouveau contact « Emily Fields » C'était un nom assez simple à retenir comparé à celui à celui d'Ali, qui était DiLaurentis.

« Ali ? »

« Oui peu importe, mes amies m'appellent Ali ou Alison. J'aime bien les deux » répondit Alison.

« Ok » dit Emily qui venait de finir de manger. « Merci beaucoup pour le repas, pour la douche et tout le reste ! Je devrai y aller maintenant »

« De rien, on devrait sortir un de ces jours » suggéra Ali. Emily lui donna un sourire.

« Oui j'aimerai beaucoup » répondit Emily.

« A plus tard » dit la blonde.

Emily sortit tout en souriant. Une fois en dehors du Grill, Alison sourit. Gay ou pas, Alison aimait cette fille. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

* * *

**Commentez s'il vous plait!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to my awesome translator, prettycoraly!**

* * *

Chapitre 4

« Tu écris à qui ? » demanda Spencer, ce qui fit relever la tête d'Alison en urgence.

« Personne » elle répondit aussitôt.

« Tu es sûre ? Parce que tu as l'air complètement à fond dans la conversation » ajouta Spencer en souriant.

Alison la regarda « Occupe-toi de tes affaires Spence »

« D'accord, on oublie » la brune dit pour se défendre « Je rigolais seulement » Alison baissa les yeux sur son téléphone.

Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'envoyer des SMS à Emily depuis qu'elles s'étaient quittées. « Et tu vas m'aider ou pas ? »

Alison grogna « Hanna ne pouvait pas t'aider avec ça ? » Elle posa son téléphone sur le fauteuil et alla s'asseoir à côté de la brune. Elles étaient dans l'appart d'Ali.

« C'est pas contre Hanna mais ce n'est pas la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, elle finit toujours par parler de mode » s'exclama Spencer « Et Aria était occupée. Allez ! Tu avais dit que tu m'aiderait à réviser, si je ne réussis pas ce contrôle, mes parents ne vont pas arrêter de m'embêter avec ça »

Alison souffla « D'accord »

Elle prit les fiches de révisions et commença à les lire à l'autre fille, qui donnait les bonnes réponses. Bien sûr. Alison avait toujours admiré l'intelligence de Spencer. Spencer était celle qui avait toujours découvert les secrets d'Alison. C'est pourquoi elles se disputaient souvent. Quelques fois, on aurait pu sentir la tension entre les deux filles, au point de savoir qu'elles voulaient s'entre tuer. Maintenant ça allait mieux, elles étaient à nouveau proches et ne se disputaient presque plus.

Soudain, quelqu'un tapa à la porte. « Qui c'est ? » appela Alison.

« Euh Emily » Alison sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

« Entre ! » lança Alison en posant les fiches de révision quand elle vit Emily rentrer.

« Donc tu es la Emily, je n'ai pas arrêté d'entendre parler de toi » commença Spencer.

« Spencer ? » demanda Emily. L'autre fille hocha la tête. « Contente de te rencontrer. Désolée de vous déranger mais l'eau est toujours en panne, et les toilettes ne vont pas non plus »

« Vas-y » insista Ali, montrant du doigt la salle de bain. Emily lui donna un sourire et entra dans la salle de bain.

« Pourquoi tu vis ici ? Il n'y a rien qui va » commenta Spencer

« Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a deux riches parents qui payent l'université, l'appartement et tout le reste » répondit Alison

« Tu as l'air tendue aujourd'hui » dit Spencer

« Pas du tout » n'insista la blonde qui regarda la porte qui séparait le salon de la salle de bain. Emily la rendait nerveuse, mais dans un bon sens.

« Si tu l'es, et c'est à propos d'elle n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota Spencer en regardant la salle de bain.

« Quoi ? Mais non je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas tendue. Je t'ai dit de t'occuper de tes affaires » claqua Alison.

« Ok, mais tu pourrais être plus sympa avec moi, si tu n'as pas envie de m'aider avec mes révisions je vais partir. »

« Désolée, écoutes, je suis dans une passe difficile » s'excusa Ali

La porte s'ouvrit et Emily sortit « Encore merci » lança-t-elle en souriant.

« Quand tu veux » elle insista. Emily quitta l'appartement et Alison continua de sourire bêtement.

« Donc, c'est à propos d'elle » demanda Spencer en haussant les sourcils.

Ali redescendit sur Terre et sa figure se décomposa « Peu importe ce que tu penses, tu sais que c'est faux Spencer. »

« Je suis sûre de savoir ce que c'est » répondit avec sarcasme laissant un sourire attirer l'attention d'Alison. La blonde abandonna.

« Peu importe ce que c'est, ce n'est pas tes affaires » elle dit à la brunette.

« Ça l'est maintenant ! » s'exclama Spencer « C'était elle la personne à laquelle tu envoyais des SMS ? »

« Oui » répondit Alison

« Est ce qu'elle est... Et toi tu es... ? »

« Spencer, ne pose pas trop de questions » alerta Ali « Je ne suis pas prête à y répondre et s'il te plait n'en parle pas aux autres filles »

« Tu ne leurs fait pas confiance ? » dit Spencer en la regardant curieusement.

« Non mais voilà, tu me connais. Je n'ai jamais fait complètement confiance à quelqu'un pour ce qui est de mes plus gros secrets » rappela Alison « Si jamais ça devient important, je veux que ce soit moi qui leur dise. Tu as compris ? »

« Oui » répondit Spencer. Celle-ci sourit sachant qu'elle était la seule au courant d'un secret d'Alison DiLaurentis.

« Tu ne devrais pas réviser ? » demanda Ali, plus rapidement que plus tôt, attrapant les fiches.

« Attends, on ne pourrait pas parler un peu de tout ça ? » dit Spencer « Je vois bien que tu es préoccupée et parfois parler peut aider ! »

« Il n'y a rien à dire »

« Tu l'apprécies » remarqua Spencer. Les yeux d'Alison rencontrèrent ceux de Spencer. Ça faisait bizarre d'entendre ça, à voix haute.

« Je..Je.. Je »

« WOW Alison DiLaurentis ? Sans voix ? C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu avant. Tu dois vraiment l'apprécier » commenta Spencer

« Je ne sais pas Spence. On peut juste arrêter de parler de ça ? » Demanda Ali. Elle essayait de tenir le front, en restant brave mais la vérité c'est qu'elle mourrait d'envie de parler à quelqu'un à propos de tout ça. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Ali n'avait pas l'habitude de s'ouvrir aux gens par rapport à ses secrets. Et ses sentiments étaient encore pires, comme des secrets pour elle-même. Un bon nombre de fois, les gens croyaient savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Juste comme Spencer avait une fois pensé qu'Ali la détestait alors qu'elle ne l'a jamais détesté.

Et maintenant elle était là, presque en train de parler à Spencer de l'une des plus étranges choses qu'elle ait jamais ressenti.

« Spencer, je ne sais vraiment pas, je suis perdue. Elle me fait me sentir nerveuse, mais dans le bon sens, tu vois ? J'ai horreur de ce sentiment qui me rend vulnérable » grommela Alison « J'en ai pas l'habitude »

Spencer lui donna un sourire qui la rassura « Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi vulnérable à cause de quelqu'un, jamais »

« Oui, parce que c'est horrible de ressentir ça » lâcha Ali « Ugh, elle est ... »

Un « Awwww » sortit de la bouche de Spencer. Ali la regarda.

« Tu devrais dire des choses utiles sinon tu rentres direct chez toi » dit Ali, ennuyé d'être charriée car elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas de sortir ou je ne sais pas ? » suggéra Spence

« Je.. je.. je »

« Est ce qu'elle est... gay ? »

« Ouais. » répondit Ali

« Alors tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur ! Non mais sérieux, demande-lui de sortir. Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant que tu l'as fait » insista Spencer.

Alison souffla et prit son téléphone. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était sur le point de demander à Emily de sortir. Elle tapa son texto tandis que Spencer regardait derrière son épaule.

A EMILY : Hey... Je me demandais, tu voudrais sortir avec moi demain soir ?

EEE

Emily était allongée sur son lit, tournant son téléphone dans tous les sens. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Alison ressentait pour elle, mais elle avait un gros coup de cœur pour la blonde comme si il n'y aurait pu jamais de lendemain. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça aussi tôt, que ce soit pour Maya ou Paige. Le hic c'est qu'Ali n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'était gay ou pas d'ailleurs.

Après qu'elle ait quitté le Grill plutôt, elle s'était torturé l'esprit pour se convaincre d'inviter Alison à sortir. Elle ne voulait pas agir bizarrement si jamais Alison ne l'aimait pas de cette façon. Donc elle décida d'attendre et de voir si Ali ferait quelque chose ou pas. Elle semblait l'aimer, mais Emily ne pouvait être sûre.

Après qu'Ali ai arrêté de lui envoyer des messages, avant qu'Emily aille utiliser les toilettes, elle se demandait ce que la blonde faisait. Mais elle savait qu'elle aidait Spencer à réviser, donc elle se sentait obligée de ne pas envoyer de texto pour ne pas les déranger.

Soudain son téléphone vibra, elle vit que c'était d'Alison, elle ouvrit le message.

DE ALI : Hey ? Je me demandais, tu voudrais sortir avec moi demain soir ?

Le souffle d'Emily s'accéléra. Alison venait vraiment de lui envoyer un message pour lui demander un rencard ? C'est ce qu'elle voulait dire non ? Pas que deux filles sortant, comme amies ?

A ALI : Comme... un rencard ?

Elle devait être sûre avant de dire oui, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait.

DE ALI : Oui, je pense qu'on peut appeler ça comme ça.

Emily pouvait sentir qu'Ali était nerveuse, ce qui était bien, car elle aussi était nerveuse. Son cœur battait très fort, elle essayait d'imaginer un rencard avec la blonde. Elle ne pouvait pas, mais elle allait connaître ça pour de vrai très prochainement.

A ALI : Bien sûr. Quelle heure ? ( :

DE ALI : 6 ?

A ALI : Parfait !

DE ALI : Super !

Emily tomba contre le mur. Juste à travers ce mur, à travers le hall, et à travers un autre mur, Alison était assise dans son appartement en train de paniquer. Autant qu'Emily. Elle espérait ne pas être la seule à paniquer.

AAA

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as fait faire ça ! » Alison regarda Spencer

« Hé ! Elle a dit oui, ça aurait pu être pire » remarqua Spencer

« Oui je sais, mais maintenant je vais être énervée et impatiente pour le reste de la journée et demain » s'exclama Alison

« Ça va aller, tout le monde sait que tu as un charme magique » insista Spencer, rassemblant ses affaires. « Je vais chez Aria, je pense qu'elle a dit qu'on devait toutes se réunir là-bas. Je crois qu'elle doit nous dire quelque chose. Tu viens ? »

« Non je dois me relaxer » dit Alison

« Ok, ba écoute on sera juste au-dessus si tu trouves que rester allongée et rêver d'Emily devient ennuyant » l'informa Spencer.. Alison prit un des coussins et le lança à la brunette qui rigolait.

« Connasse » dit Alison tandis que Spencer était en train de sortir.

SSS HHH ARI

« Je suis étonnée de te voir, tu ne devais pas travailler toute la journée pour tes exams ? » Hanna demanda à Spencer.

« Bah euh pas aujourd'hui. J'ai un énorme contrôle demain, donc j'ai pu avoir un temps de travail supplémentaire ce matin pour réviser » répondit Spencer.

« Où est Alison ? » demanda Aria venant de sa chambre, en rentrant dans le salon

« Elle est restée en bas. Elle a dit qu'elle était trop occupée ou je sais pas quoi » mentit Spencer.

« Tu allais dire quelque chose Aria ? » demanda curieusement Hanna à sa meilleure amie. Aria hésita, mais finalement finit par dire

« Jake et moi c'est fini »

« Quoi ? » Hanna et Spencer demandèrent les yeux grands ouverts.

« Après que vous aillez passer un an ensemble, il est parti comme ça ? » questionna Spencer

« Où il est ? Il n'habite plus ici hein ? Je te promets si je le vois je vais lui- »

« C'est bon relax Hanna. Écoutez, on est sortis hier et on était d'accord sur le fait que ça n'allait plus entre nous. Je me sentais un peu seule c'est pour ça que je vous ai invité » dit Aria

« Je suis désolée Aria » dit Hanna tristement

« Ça va aller » insista Aria, donnant à ses amies un sourire sincère. « Elle est occupée avec quoi Ali ? Elle avait le temps de t'aider à réviser mais pas le temps de venir ici ? »

« Elle est... Enfin je ne sais pas, elle prévoit des trucs » commença Spencer. Elle ne voulait pas trahir son amie en révélant son secret, mais à la fois, elle voulait leur dire.

« Prévoit quoi ? » demanda Hanna, confuse.

« Un ren- » Spencer se tût. « Je veux dire, rien, enfin je ne sais pas »

Aria regarda Spencer « Allez, on peut dire quand tu mens, en plus tu as presque dit rencard »

« Pas du tout » insista Spencer

« Mais allez ! Dis-nous ! Elle va sortir avec qui ? » Demanda Hanna, souriant à l'idée d'avoir un potin.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas à moi de vous le dire. Je lui ai promis que je ne dirai rien » admis Spencer

« Donc elle te fait confiance à toi, mais pas à nous, c'est ça ? » questionna Hanna en croisant ses bras.

Spencer agita la tête. « Elle n'avait aucune autre solution à part me faire confiance. Je l'ai forcé à me dire. Et puis si vous avez envie de savoir, demandez-lui »

« Est ce qu'il est mignon ? » demanda Aria

Spencer hésita « Euh, vous jugerez par vous-même »

Aria et Hanna se regardèrent, confuses.

« Peu importe. Qui a faim ? »

* * *

**Commentez s'il vous plait!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: J'espère que ça vous plaira! Thanks to my translator, prettycoraly!**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Emily était terrifiée quand elle s'est réveillé le lendemain. Elle était tellement nerveuse pour son rendez-vous. Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un mais elle ne savait pas qui appeler. Quand elle se réveilla, elle alla vérifier si l'eau fonctionnait. Heureusement pour elle ça fonctionnait.

Souriant, elle alluma la douche et se déshabilla pour entrer dans la douche. Elle était contente que l'eau était revenue car elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir voir Alison avant leur rendez-vous.

AAA

« Donc Spencer nous a dit que tu avais un rendez-vous ce soir » demanda Aria dès qu'elle et Hanna furent entrées dans l'appartement d'Alison.

« Elle vous a dit quoi ? » s'exclama Ali « Je lui avait dit de ne rien dire »

« Qui est l'heureux garçon ? » demanda Hanna avec un sourire narquois. Alison ne réalisa pas ce qu'Hanna avait demandé mais se rendait compte que Spencer avait en quelque sorte gardé la promesse. Elle avait parlé du rendez-vous mais pas d'Emily.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance » insista Ali soudainement.

« Bien, enfin j'espère que tu n'iras pas en jogging » commenta Aria en allant dans la chambre de la blonde pour ouvrir son dressing.

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas Aria, et je peux choisir mes propres vêtements, merci beaucoup » dit alors Alison en suivant la brune dans sa chambre.

« Avant c'était toi qui choisissait les vêtements que nous on devait porter » remarqua Hanna

« Oui parce que j'avais meilleur goût. Et juste parce que vous considérez que maintenant vos styles sont assez bien alors que le mien est toujours aussi bon. Je pense que je vais m'en sortir pour choisir ma tenue » insista Ali en prenant le tee shirt qu'Aria avait dans ses mains.

« Est ce que tu vas porter une robe ? » demanda Hanna

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais porter, mais ça va aller ! » dit Alison

« On dirait que tu es tendue » dit doucement Aria

« Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? » s'énerva Alison en s'asseyant sur son lit « Je vais bien, ok ? »

« Ok » répondit Aria, pas convaincue du tout. Toutes trois furent silencieuse pendant un instant.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'il va porter, lui ? » demanda Hanna

Alison s'en alla dans ses pensées à nouveau, qu'est ce qu'Emily allait porter ? Même si elle savait la réponse elle ne pourrait pas le dire à Hanna, qui pensait que j'allais sortit avec un mec. « Je, je ne sais pas »

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de bégayer ? » demanda Hanna en haussant un sourcil. Alison souffla et se leva.

« Vous pouvez partir les filles, je vais me préparer seule » insista Alison en ignorant la question d'Hanna. Aria grimaça.

« Allez Ali, on est juste curieuses de savoir avec qui tu vas sortir. Et pourquoi Spencer le sait, et pas nous ? » demanda-t-elle

« Parce que c'est compliqué, et pas simple et puis c'est rien que vous ayez besoin de savoir. Et de toute façon vous n'avez pas un travail toute les deux d'ailleurs ? » questionna la blonde en espérant qu'elles s'en aillent très prochainement.

« Hanna est en repos, et un autre professeur me remplace aujourd'hui donc je n'ai pas besoin d'être là » répondit Aria.

« Mais dis-nous Alison ! On est tes meilleures amies non ? » demanda Hanna. « Je veux dire, avant au lycée on avait l'habitude de se cacher des choses, de beaucoup mentir et ça nous a toujours un peu éloigné. Quand on a eu notre bac je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec tout ça et qu'on pourrait redevenir proches à nouveau comme quand on était petites. »

« Écoutez, si ça devient quelque chose de sérieux, je vous le dirai » dit Alison en essayant d'être sympa.

Soudain, le téléphone d'Ali sonna. Immédiatement, une alarme sonna dans sa tête. Elle se tourna et chercha son téléphone, mais Aria l'avait déjà dans les mains. « C'est un message d'Emily, elle demande... ce qu'elle est supposée porter.. ce soir... »

Aria et Hanna regardèrent Alison étrangement. « Quoi ? » demanda Alison, arrachant le téléphone des mains de son amie pour répondre rapidement à Emily.

A EMILY : Quelque chose de mignon.

« Tu sors avec Emily ? » demanda Hanna, en souriant. Ali leva les yeux.

« Et qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? »

« Rien » répondit Hanna « C'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu étais... comme ça ».

« Hanna tais-toi » lâcha Alison méchamment « Arrêtez de transformer tout ça en une grosse affaire. Je sors avec une fille, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu devrais mettre sur ton mur Facebook »

« Je ne savais pas qu'Emily était lesbienne » commenta Aria intelligemment.

« Oui, et bien, elle l'est » répondit Ali, en sortant de son lit et se dirigeant vers sa trousse de maquillage. Elle s'asseya devant le miroir et commença à se maquiller.

« Est-ce que vous avez décidez de sortir ce soir après que tu l'ai aidé à déballer ses affaires lundi ? » demanda Anna, sérieusement

« Elle cherchait un job mardi et est venue au Grill pour manger » répondit Ali tout en restant vague.

« Donc, c'est toi qui lui a demandé de sortir ce soir ? C'est pour ça qu'elle te demandait ce qu'elle devait porter ? » questionna Hanna

« Oui Hanna » répondit Alison, qui commençait à en avoir marre de répondre à toutes ces questions.

« Oh mon dieu ! Une de nous doit aller la voir pour l'aider à s'habiller ! » s'exclama Hanna

« Toi ! » dit Aria en visant Hanna qui se leva et sortit.

EEE

Depuis qu'elle est sortie de la douche, Emily faisait les cent pas devant son dressing, ne sachant pas quoi mettre. Elle ne trouvait aucune tenue qui semblait être appropriée pour un rendez-vous avec Alison. La blonde était tellement magnifique, qu'Emily avait peur de paraître « moche » à côté d'elle.

Quelques minutes après avoir reçu la réponse d'Ali, pour savoir ce qu'elle devait porter, quelqu'un tapa fortement à la porte « Hmm qui est-ce ? » appela Emily

« Hanna » celle-ci cria à travers la porte.

« Euh.. Vas-y entre ! » dit Emily après avoir hésiter, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la blonde.

La blonde entra avec un sourire de dingue, et courra vers la chambre d'Emily. La brune avait été contente de mettre une robe juste après avoir pris sa douche. Hanna remarqua rapidement les vêtements déjà posés sur le lit.

« Tu ne trouves rien pour ce soir ? » demanda Hanna en sachant très bien la réponse.

« Hum.. » Emily regarda bizarrement la blonde « Non, je ne trouve rien »

Hanna regarda tout les vêtements étalés et dit « Ne t'inquiètes pas Em, j'ai la tenue parfaite pour toi! »

« D'accord, euh... Merci ? »

« Ne me remercie pas tout de suite » s'exclama Hanna. Emily laissa échapper un petit rire et s'asseya sur le lit. Elle aimait beaucoup les amis d'Alison, elles avaient l'air toutes super complices et proches. Peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait faire partie de la bande, d'ailleurs elle s'y sentait déjà incluse. « Donc tu es pressée pour ce soir ? »

« Oui.. » répondit Emily, ses joues devenaient rouge rien qu'à l'idée de penser qu'elle avait un rencarda avec Alison. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire mais je suis sûre que ce sera très bien »

« Elle est appréciable hein ? » demanda Hanna

« Alison ? Oui.. » répondit Emily, se demanda ce qu'Hanna voulait dire.

La blonde regarda Emily au dessus de son épaule « Ali est une de mes meilleures amies, mais je dois te prévenir. Tu dois être prudente si tu l'apprécies vraiment. Je pense que elle, elle t'apprécies beaucoup, mais elle n'aime pas se sentir vulnérable. Elle n'aime pas quand elle sent que quelqu'un a du pouvoir sur elle, et ça c'est un des problèmes qu'elle a toujours eu en sortant avec les gens. Tu as l'air d'être une superbe fille Emily, je ne veux pas qu'elle te blesse.. »

Emily essaya d'enregistrer tout ça. Même si ce que venait de dire Hanna devrait l'inquiéter, elle ne l'était pas. Peut-être qu'elle allait être un peu plus sur ses gardes, même si Emily l'était déjà. Elle aimait beaucoup Alison, elle était la seule à pouvoir faire sourire la brune en une fraction de seconde et à faire agiter les centaines de papillons dans son ventre. Et elle ne l'a connaissait que depuis trois petits jours « Merci de me prévenir » dit Emily

Hanna sourit avant de se tourner vers le dressing « Ah ! Ça ! » s'exclama la blonde en prenant la robe bleue. C'était une robe collante qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses genoux, et les manches s'arrêtaient juste après les épaules. Col en V. Emily se souvenait l'avoir acheté pour une fête à la fac à laquelle elle avait été forcée d'aller. Elle ne l'avait pas porté depuis, et honnêtement elle n'était pas du genre à porter des robes tout le temps. Même si sa mère adorait qu'elle en porte.

« Tu es sûre que ça doit être une robe ? » demanda Emily

« Qu'est ce qu'Ali t'as dit de porte ? » demanda à son tour Hanna

« Quelque chose de mignon » répondit Emily en se souvenant mot pour mot ce qu'Ali lui avait envoyé.

« Et crois-moi , cette robe correspond parfaitement au mot. En plus elle laisse voir beaucoup de toi, et tu es déjà super belle » admis Hanna « Enfiles-la »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai encore six heures avant le rencard » dit Emily. Hanna haussa les épaules

« Non mais il faut encore aire tes cheveux et ton maquillage après que tu sois habillée, non ? » demanda Hanna ingénieusement. Emily sourit. Fière d'elle, la blonde lança la robe à la brune. Emily s'en alla dans la salle de bain et se changea. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle était forcée d'admettre que la robe lui allait à ravir.

« Alors, j'avais raison non ? »

« Oui » cria Emily, autorisant la blonde à entrer.

« Je peux m'occuper de tes cheveux et te maquiller ? S'il te plait ? » demanda Hanna en souriant. Très peu de temps après, Emily accepta en hochant la tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie Hanna ? » demanda Emily curieusement. Elle aurait pu parier une très grosse somme d'argent sur le fait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec la mode!

« Là maintenant, je travaille dans une boutique. Mais j'essaie de monter les échelons dans l'industrie de la mode. Je suis douée pour les tenues, les vêtements, si tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué » expliqua Hanna en souriant durant la dernière phrase. Emily émit un gloussement ressemblant à un rire.

« Oui je vois ça » répondit la brune « Merci d'ailleurs »

« Aucun problème » répondit la blonde en rigolant. « donc Ali m'a dit que tu cherchais un job ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Oui, euh elle m'a conseillé un café en face du Grill. Ils avaient une place donc je l'ai prise. Je commence demain » répondit Emily. Elle avait vraiment contente d'avoir trouvé ce travail. Elle aimait aussi l'idée que le café était juste en face du Grill. Elle pourrait facilement aller voir la blonde pendant sa pause. Elle adorait avoir cette « proximité » avec Alison, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup, et ça, c'était étrange.

« Cet endroit fait de très bons cupcakes » commenta Hanna.

Elles parlèrent de Rosewood, et de l'emménagement d'Emily pendant qu'Hanna faisait ses cheveux et son maquillage. Emily rappela plusieurs fois à la blonde de ne pas trop exagérer car elle ne voulait pas paraître trop « excentrique » pour leur premier rendez-vous. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Ali se fasse trop d'attentes par rapport à son physique. Mais Hanna insista pour lui dire que ça restait naturel.

Après une heure, Hanna autorisa enfin Emily à se regarder dans le miroir, et celle-ci admit qu'elle avait l'air ravissante. Le maquillage la rendait différente, et maintenant elle se sentait totalement différente. Elle ne comprendra jamais comme tout ça était possible. Ses cheveux descendaient un peu sur sa figure avant de disparaître en boucles derrière ses épaules.

« Wow » dit Emily, impressionnée « Merci, vraiment, c'est wow... »

« J'avoue que tu es très jolie » admis Hanna admirant son travail. Emily ria et regarda Hanna qui avait l'air amusée.

« Merci encore, je pense que si tu n'étais pas venue je serai devenue folle à chercher une tenue et à trouver quelque chose pour mes cheveux » dit Emily avec un petit rire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas » dit la blonde en souriant.

« Bon... il me reste 4h30 avant de sortir » se souvenait Emily.

« Regarde la télé ou je sais pas » dit Hanna alors que son téléphone vibrait, elle regarda qui c'était, puis regarda la brune « Merci de m'avoir laisser te préparer pour le rencard. C'était super cool et puis ça m'a permis de te connaître un peu mieux. Tu devrais te joindre à nous la prochaine fois qu'on se voit «

« Tiens moi au courant pour ça » affirma Emily en souriant « Tant que je ne travaille pas, ça devrait pouvoir se faire »

« Super ! Donc, profitez bien de votre sortie, on se voit plus tard » dit Hanna en sortant de l'appartement. Emily était prête pour y aller, mais elle devait encore attendre quatre heures. Elle décida de regarder la télé qu'elle n'avait pas allumé depuis un long moment.

Elle s'asseya devant la télé, son téléphone à côté d'elle, vérifiant l'heure très souvent pour que le temps passe plus vite.

* * *

**Commentez s'il vous plait!**


End file.
